The present invention is generally directed to systems for pyrolysis of hazardous materials. More specifically, the invention is directed to systems for feeding hazardous materials to a combustion chamber or kiln.
The incineration of hazardous waste materials within the United States is closely controlled and monitored by the United States Environmental Protectional Agency. In connection therewith, the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency has issued strict guidelines for the construction of hazardous material incinerators and systems for feeding such material to the incinerators. As a result, a variety of systems have been developed for feeding such material to the incinerators.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,654, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus for the pyrolysis of solids containing carbonatious materials including a cylindrical substantially horizontal pyrolysis vessel together with solids input and removal means communicating with the vessel. Solids are conveyed through the pyrolysis vessel by means of an auger-type conveyor. Heating means are provided for heating solids between the input and removal means. Gas input and withdrawal means permit the input and removal of gas from the pyrolysis vessel, and gas delivery means are provided for delivering gas to subsequent processing equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,545 discloses a furnace with a conveyor installation with a screw conveyor. The screw conveyor is used for transporting solid combustible materials such as wood waste into the furnace.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,334 discloses a seal arrangement for a rotary drum assembly. A first cylindrical drum member having an inlet portion for receiving materials to be treated, such as preheated coal and char includes a longitudinal axis in an outward portion through which the treated materials are discharged into the inlet portion of a second cylindrical drum member. The second drum member is independently supported for rotation relative to the first drum member and has a longitudinal axis co-planarly aligned with the longitudinal axis of the first drum member such that the drum members are concentrically positioned in tandem. A sealing assembly is connected to the first and second drum members for longitudinal movement with the drum members during expansion and contraction of the drum members as they are subjected to different temperatures. The sealing assembly includes a running seal member that is secured to the periphery of the respective drum members and a static seal ring assembly that is movably positioned on the outer cylindrical surface of an annular support member that supports the respective drum members. A plurality of piston cylinder assemblies surround the annular support member, and each includes a piston rod arranged in abutting relation to the static seal ring assembly to maintain the seal ring assembly in sealing relation with the running seal upon longitudinal movement of the first drum member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,573 discloses a metering feeder for delivery solid fuels, such as municipal or industrial refuse, for combustion. The metering feeder includes a pair of generally vertically arranged hoppers. An upper hopper containing relatively compacted or intertangled fuel discharges metered amounts of fuel into a lower hopper through the action of a ram-type pusher. Fuel discharged from the upper hopper is dropped into the lower hopper to develop sufficient kinetic energy to decompact the fuel. An upwardly inclined conveyor includes fuel from the lower hopper at an independently metered rate under optional control of a combustion control system. The action of the inclined conveyor further decompacts the fuel by underraking and mixing, thereby providing a well controlled, uniform, loose density fuel for combustion. The conveyor has a closed course of cleats with cyclically moves to remove fuel. The cleats extend in acute angular relation to the direction of movement for improved performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,031 discloses a combustor feeding arrangement for feeding material to the open end of a combustor including a vertical chute leading to doorway to the combustor which is normally closed by a biased door. The system further includes a stepped ram reciprocating at the bottom of the chute for feeding material through the door and into the combustor. The chute is opened to atmosphere and lacks an urging device to convey feed material toward the next function.
In all of the above-identified systems, there is the possibility that the material to be incinerated can prematurely combust and cause fires, explosions, and the like. This can damage the equipment and can be a safety hazard to supervisory personnel.